


Summertime Sadness

by fairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader dance on Lana del Rey's tune. Very cute and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

I come back home from work, exhausted and unhappy. I need to lift out all my stress and vent my frustrations. So, as I open the door of my flat, I throw my keys on the table and take off my coat and boots but no one is there to greet me. Fuck! I had hoped that Tom would be there so I could tell him about my horrible work day, but he’s not yet come back and it makes me feel even more frustrated. I need to talk! And Tom is such a good listener. Even when he’s tired or he’s had a long day, he still takes the time to listen to me and my problems. And god knows I’ve had lots of problems lately. But he’s always there when I need him, so much so that I think I’ve become quite addicted to him. It’s been only a month since we’ve been sharing the same flat, but I already feel like I’ve known him for all my life. He’s so sweet... First thing I do in the morning when I wake up is to check on him, but he’s always awake before me, doing his yoga in the living-room. I love watching him do his yoga, stretching his long lean body. It never fails to give me the butterflies... Not that anything could ever happen between us. I don’t think I’m his type. Too bad...

He’s not there now and I feel so tense. What to do to get more relaxed? I open the kitchen drawers and take out a mug. I’m going to have some tea, that should do the trick. Some tea and cakes. Chocolate cakes. Lots and lots of chocolate cakes. And music. As the water for my tea heats, I turn on my computer and put it on shuffle and the sweet sound of music comes out.... Whitney Houston. I Wanna Dance With Somebody... I’ve got nobody to dance with, but the music puts me in a good mood and I start to move my hips with the beat as I finish preparing my tea. My bare feet tap on the floor and I twist and turn, dancing like a complete lunatic. I know the lyrics by heart, so I sing along, very loud, and it does a great job of venting my frustrations. I close my eyes and continue dancing and singing.   
When the song ends, I hear hands clapping behind me. I open my eyes and swirl around, only to find Tom in the living-room doorway, leaning against the door support, applauding me, a wide smile on his perfect face. How long has he been watching me? I feel ridiculous and awkward now. 

«Nice performance, darling.»

I love it how he always calls me that. I try to smile back at him.

«Tea and cakes... You must have had a very bad day.»

Suddenly, I don’t want to talk anymore. I want him to hold me in those long arms of his, to wrap me in his warm embrace. I want to taste the skin of his neck on my lips as he cuddles me close. He looks so fine in his comfy black cardigan. I’m sure being in his arms must be like heaven.

The music shuffles to Lana Del Rey. Summertime Sadness. As the first notes ring in the living-room, I catch my breath and take a decision. I want to dance, yes, but not alone. I quickly take his hands and rest them on my hips. He looks at me in surprise and starts opening his mouth to talk but I put my finger on his lips to hush him. Even though his voice is the sexiest I’ve ever heard, I don’t want him to speak right now. Lana starts singing and I place my hands on his shoulders. I raise my face to meet his eyes and I start rocking my hips to the slow music, leading him along. We are so close I can see the moles at the base of his neck and I have to resist the urge of licking them. I swallow, all my feelings for him turning my head. He smiles back at me as I silently mouth the lyrics.

«Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you’re the best»

Suddenly, he twirls me around so that he’s pressed against my back, his hands still on my hips and I can feel his breath on my hair. I feel even more tipsy. His hands slowly slide underneath my blouse along the lines of my body, giving me goosebumps. His fingers slowly trail up to my breast, barely touching the lace of my bra then flutter back down and he grips my waist to press me even closer, moving his hips along with mine. I cover his hands with mine and rest my head back on his chest, totally relaxed now, dreaming of his hot lips on mine.

He turns me again and as our eyes meet, I see the same longing haunting him. He takes my chin in his hand and plants the softest of kisses on my lips. In the background, Lana continues to sing:

«I’ve got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
I’ve got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh...»

Nothing exists anymore but Tom and I slowly dancing and kissing, completely and utterly lost in each other.


End file.
